Baby Alien
by Devious-Red
Summary: Sekuel dari Merah ditambah Biru Hasilnya Ungu 'kan?/Author stuck in summary?R 'n R?


**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Warning: Gaje****, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat, OOC, humor gagal, pendek pula.**

**Masih belum terlambat unutk menekan tombol back kok~**

**.**

**Baby Alien**

Sore yang tenang di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional. Terlihat sepasang manusia tengah duduk seraya menyantap kue-kue kering.

"Hah, sudah lama aku tidak bisa sesantai ini," seru si pemuda merah sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan pemuda biru.

"Itu karena Sei-kun terlalu sibuk bekerja," sahut sang istri(?) sambil memainkan rambut suaminya.

"Itu karena aku harus mencari uang lebih untuk memenuhi napsu makan yang ternyata benar-benar anak kita itu," keluh sang suami.

"Sei-kun, kau tidak meragukan Atsushi anak kita kan? Hasil tes DNA kemarin menunjukan dia 100% A-N-A-K-M-U," balas si istri dengan penekanan di kata-kata 'anakmu'.

"Iya iya aku tahu," sergah Akashi sebelum terjadi perang mulut dengan istrinya itu. "Tapi Tetsuya, apa kau sadar Atsushi makan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya?" tanya Akashi yang merasa makin hari semakin jatuh miskin karena perbuatan anak sematawayangnya itu. Menghidupi anak satu bagaikan menghidupi anak satu RT. Beras sekarung jatah satu bukan mampu habis dalam sepuluh hari.

Tetsuya tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "aku rasa kau benar. Bahkan persediaan makanan kita cepat sekali menipis."

"Tuh kan benar, mungkin ada kabel yang konslet dengan anak kita itu," keluh Akashi.

"Jadi maksudmu anak kita itu robot, huh?" tanya Kuroko galak, sambil menjitak pelan kepala suaminya.

"_Ittai_..." keluh Akashi sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kaa-chin..hiks..Tou-chin..hikssss"

Kedua sejoli langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dan tepat di belakang mereka, anak mereka yag unyu-unyu tengah berdiri dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Atsushi! Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kuroko yang langsung saja berdiri. Melupakan kepala sang suami tercinta yang masih berada di pangkuannya, dan kini sukses beradu dengan lantai.

"Kaa-chin, tadi di sekolah aku dipanggil 'anak alien' sama teman-teman, hikss..." adu Atsushi dengan airmata yang berlinang. Serta cairan berwarna putih sedikit kehijaun atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan "ingus" turun dari lubang hidungnya dengan sangat lancar.

"Siapa yang bilang kamu anak alien? Kalau kamu alien berarti bapaknya juga alien dong!" bentak Akashi tidak terima disamakan dengan makluk hijau berkepala besar dengan telinga panjang dan kecil, terus jalan-jalan dengan Ufo lagi. Oke, bagi seorang Akashi sudah cukup ia disamakan dengan iblis dari Neraka, toh setidaknya iblis jauh dari keren

"Itu Tou-chin...anak tetangga sebelah...si Haizaki," jelas Atsushi sambil terus terisak.

Ckilk! Empat perempatan muncul di kening Akashi. Mendengar nama itu saja sudah membuatnya naim pitam, dan sekarang anak nakal yang sudah mengalami penuaan dini itu berani membuat anaknya menangis. Sungguh ini sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh Akashi!

"Cup..cupp, anak kesayangan Kaa-chin ga boleh nangis dong," bujuk Kuroko sambil memeluk anaknya yang notabene tingginya hampir menyusul pemuda mungil itu.

"Atsushi, kamu dengar," perintah Akashi yang sudah berdiri di depan anaknya. "Haizaki itu hanya iri. Kamu tahu, seseorang yang sudah menjadi juara dunia di ajang kebut-kebutan di lintasan dengan motornya itu juga disebut "baby Alien"," jelas Akashi.

"Eh..benarkah Tou-chin?" tanya Atsushi tidak yakin.

"Kamu kira Tou-chin bohong?" tanya Akashi galak, dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Atsushi sedikit takut.

"Lagipula, apa kamu tahu bahwa dua boyband asal negeri sebelah ngaku-ngaku makhluk luar angkasa yang datang ke bumi, alias alien? Itu tandanya alien itu hebat, spesial dan anti _mainstream_," jelas Akashi menggebu-gebu.

"Ok aku mengerti Tou-chin! Jadi kalau si uban itu bilang aku alien, aku ga usah sedih lagi!" balas Atsushi dengan senyum cerah ceria di wajahnya.

"Sip gitu dong!" balas Akashi sambil mengajak anaknya untuk ber-_hi-ve_.

"Kalau gitu aku mau main lagi, dadah Kaa-chin, Tou-chin," pamit bocah ungu itu sambil berlari ke pintu keluar.

"Tatsuya, aku permisi dulu. Akan kubuat mereka menyesal sudah membuat anakku menangis," pamit Akashi yang keluar dari rumah dengan aura membunuh. Tidak lupa unting merah yang entah berasal darimana sudah berada di sela jari-jari panjangnya.

Kini pemuda biru yang ditinggal sendirian itu duduk kembali, "ah, akhirnya Sei-kun bilang Atsushi adalah anaknya," ucapnya sambil menyantap kue-kue kering di hadapannya yang sempat tertunda.

**OWARI**

Haaaiiiii Red datang lagi membawa edisi Akashi family dengan Murasakibara sebagai anak mereka. Ini adalah sekuel dari Merah ditambah Biru hasilnya Ungu 'kan?. Red harap semoga fanfic gaje nan absurd ini bisa menghibur reader semua. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaaaa~ arigatou sudah mau membaca~


End file.
